Petrichor
by 21daes
Summary: Ketika menghadapi saat ini tidak semudah melupakan masa lalu, Kim Jongdae dihadapkan dengan berbagai kenyataan yang tidak disangka sebelumnya.


Cast : Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Kang Seulgi _Petrichor_

#1

Penghujung bulan Juli yang hangat, namun hujan telah menyapa lebih awal. Beberapa orang sedang berusaha mengembalikan suasana hangat dengan duduk bercengkerama bersama orang-orang terdekat maupun menikmati waktu sendiri dan berbagai minuman hangat di kafe-kafe yang memberikan suasana hangat bahkan saat kita baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk dan menghirup aroma kopi dan cokelat yang sungguh memanjakan indra penciuman.

Namun, tidak semua orang menggunakan cara tersebut untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Terbukti di salah satu apartement berukuran studio, seorang mahasiswa program magister Statistik tengah berkutat dengan berbagai macam jurnal dan sibuk dengan laptop nya. Ia merasa dengan melakukan kegiatan seperti ini lebih membantunya untuk kembali mengingat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia ingat dibandingkan duduk di kafe dan ditemani hangatnya secangkir hot chocolate ataupun manisnya vanilla latte.

Tak lupa dengan ditemani oleh radio yang membuat orang-orang berpikir "siapa di era modern seperti ini yang masih mendengar radio?", namun pemikiran seperti itu tak diperdulikan oleh Kim Jongdae. Ya, Kim Jongdae, pria berambut hitam lurus dengan sedikit potongan poni dan memiliki rahang yang tidak terlalu tegas dan seulas bibir nya yang sedikit berbentuk gelombang, tak lupa ia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna espresso yang ditemani oleh bulu mata yang lentik untuk ukuran seorang pria membuatnya terlihat menawan dan menggemaskan.

Radio di sudut mejanya terus memperdengarkan suara penyiar radio di seberang sana yang terus bercerita mengenai musim panas kali ini lebih banyak diisi dengan hari-hari hujan, tak lupa ia merekomendasikan sejumlah lagu-lagu yang patut didengar di saat-saat seperti ini. Bunyi radio inilah yang menjadi "teman" Jongdae sejak 4 bulan terakhir ini. Ia mulai terpikat pada radio saat pulang dari kampus dan ia mendengar suara penyiar radio yang berceloteh melalui radio ini di salah satu toko radio di dekat apartemennya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk membeli salah satu radio di toko tersebut hanya untuk mendengar suara penyiar radio tersebut. Namun, setelah 4 bulan menjadi pendengar sejati dari radio tersebut ia tak pernah sekalipun mencari tahu identitas sang penyiar radio tersebut. Ia masih merasa bahwa radio tersebut hanyalah sebagai pengusir sepi dan penghibur nya di saat-saat berat yang sudah dilaluinya.

Saat radio tersebut memperdengarkan sebuah lagu berjudul Rain yang dibawakan oleh Byun Baekhyun dan Soyou, hujan pun secara tiba-tiba memperbanyak volumenya yang turun ke bumi.

"Yak, kenapa hujan jadi lebih sering turun akhir-akhir ini? Tidakkah seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang cerah?", "Ah, aku benci hujan!" seru Jongdae disertai dengan ditutupnya jendela apartemennya.

"Tidakkah hujan adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersenda gurau dan bercengkerama dengan orang-orang tersayang?" suara penyiar radio tersebut membuat Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada radio nya. "Kau salah, hujan adalah waktu terburuk untuk bersama dengan orang-orang tersayang. Hah, bahkan aku tak tau apa itu artinya orang-orang tersayang." Jongdae berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk radio di hadapannya.

"Hei, apakah kau masih normal ? Kenapa kau memarahi radio yang bahkan tak punya salah padamu?" tanya seseorang. "YAK, Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku?" teriak Jongdae.

"Sssshhh, kau terlalu berisik. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu mu tapi kau tidak menyahut, langsung saja aku masuk. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu." ucap seseorang yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Lihatlah mejamu sangat berantakan? Apakah kau bisa hidup seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Jongdae. "Hey, kamarmu lebih berantkan dari ku!" seru Jongdae. "Oh ayolah, dimana Kim Jongdae yang selalu tertawa dan bukannya menggerutu seperti ini?" goda Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Menjijikan."anggap Jongdae.

Seketika sebuah bantal telah mendarat di kepala Jongdae siapa lagi yang melakukannya selain Chanyeol. "AHH WAEE!" seru Jongdae dengan ekspresi menggerutu dan kebingungannya. "Kau ini sangat tidak sopan pada hyungmu." Jongdae balas melempar bantal tersebut ke Chanyeol.

"APAA?! Hyung?? Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Kita ini lahir di tahun yang sama, dan mengapa aku harus menganggap mu hyung? Kita sudah berteman sejak awal masuk kuliah" tawa Chanyeol seketika meledak mendengar perkataan Jongdae sebelumnya. Jongdae hanya membalasnya dengan memutar bola matanya malas "Baiklah terserah kau memanggilku apa". Jongdae kembali mendudukan dirinya dan melanjutkan kesibukan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol yang gemas melihat tingkah Jongdae yang seakan-akan mengabaikannya akhirnya menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk lebih dengan dengannya, "Apa kau serius akan menghabiskan waktu libur musim panas ini dengan mengerjakan tugas yang bahkan baru dikumpulkan semester depan?". "Ini bukan musim panas, kau tak lihat hujan terus menurus turun huh?" tanya Jongdae tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Oh ayolah Kim Jongdae, kau ini kenapa. Apakah kau alergi dengan hujan??" Chanyeol mengacak rambut nya yang berwarna silver dengan frustrasi. Ya, Park Chanyeol memilih warna silver untuk rambutnya dengan alasan untuk menyesuaikan dengan musim panas, lagipula mereka sedang libur bukan ?.

"Ya, aku alergi dengan hujan. Aku benci dengan kebusukan orang-orang diluar sana saat hujan turun. Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi dengan ku 5 bulan yang lalu juga saat hujan?" Jongdae berseru kesal namun melembutkan suaranya di akhir kalimat seraya menatap Chanyeol dingin. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut "Wah tenang Jongdae, kau membuat ku takut. Lagipula itu juga kan salah orang tersebut bukan hujan." Jongdae terlihat mempertimbangkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku saat ini?" tanya Jongdae dengan malas.

"Begini, ada kedai camilan yang baru buka di seberang kantor radio NCT aku lihat disana lumayan ramai dengan pegawai magang dari kantor tersebut dan kebanyakan adalah wanita." Jelas Chanyeol dengan raut serius. "Jadi, apa maksudmu?" Jongdae berusaha menyelidiki raut Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela napas nya kesal, "Kau ini tak paham atau bagaimana ? Kita datang ke kedai tersebut dan mencicipi makanan yang ada disana. Kalau kita beruntung siapa tahu ada yang bisa memikat hati. Yah hitung-hitung sebagai cara untuk kau move on juga hehe." Senyum Chanyeol menggoda Jongdae, ia yakin cara nya ini bisa membantu sahabat nya ini untuk membuka hati.

"Andwaee ! Aku sudah move on, yak apa kau ini sudah tidak waras !" teriak Jongdae seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi teriakan sahabat nya ini hanya menutup kedua telinga nya seolah-olah yang dikatakan Jongdae sama sekali tidak penting. "Kalau kau memang sudah move on tidak mungkin kau terus-terusan bertingkah seperti ini dan terus menutup diri." "Ayolah Kim Jongdae aku ini ingin membantu mu, aku tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai teman yang tidak peduli pada temannya sendiri, padahal aku ini sudah paling tulus ingin membantumu." Paksa Chanyeol seraya menarik-narik lengan Jongdae.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak menjamin bisa menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan." Jongdae yang akhir nya meyerah dengan paksaan Chanyeol tengah membereskan mejanya dan menyimpan jurnal-jurnal tugasnya. "Nah itulah kawanku." Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Mereka berdua pun menuju kedai yang dimaksud Chanyeol dengan menumpang mobil Chanyeol. Benar kata Chanyeol kedai tersebut lumayan rame dengan mayoritas pengunjung merupakan karyawan dari kantor radio NCT. Mereka pun memilih meja yang letaknya tidak terlalu di tengah namun cukup strategis untuk memperhatikan orang-orang di dalam kedai tersebut, ya walaupun ini sebenarnya merupakan ide Chanyeol namun Jongdae memilih untuk mengikuti saja. Ia telah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa ya ini merupakan waktu untuk kembali membuka dirinya dan mengubur dalam-dalam pengalaman pahitnya. Ia harus kembali menjadi Jongdae yang selalu ribut bukan karena kemarahan atau kekesalannya namun karena keceriaan yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Setelah mereka memesan 2 gelas teh hijau hangat, mereka berdua memang orang yang anti terhadap alkohol itulah mengapa mereka tidak memesan soju, sepiring gimbap, dan 2 mangkuk cold ramyun. Chanyeol mulai menelisik satu persatu pelanggan yang datang. Jongdae yang merasa heran dengan cara Chanyeol melihat pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang yang dirasanya cukup mengerikan. "Ya, Park Chanyeol kau tidak harus melihat mereka dengan tatapan seperti itu, kalau aku jadi mereka aku sudah bergidik ketakutan." Bisik Jongdae pada Chanyeol. "Untungnya mereka bukan dirimu Kim Jongdae, bagaimana mereka akan ketakutan melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang menawan ini." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek kepada Jongdae. Jongdae tidak menanggapi nya dan kembali melanjutkan menghabiskan ramyun nya.

Baru saja melanjutkan makannya, Chanyeol sudah menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae. "Hei hei coba kau lihat yang duduk di sebelah sana, seksi bukan ?". Chanyeol menunjukkan orang yang dimaksudnya yang duduk di pojok kedai dengan mengenakan setelan blazer berwarna biru tua dan rok span diatas lutut berwarna senada dengan rambut coklat kemerahan panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Jongade menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan tidak menyukai, "Itukan tipe mu Chanyeol, maaf tapi itu bukan tipe wanita yang ku cari." "Hehe paham juga kau tentang selera ku." Jongdae hanya menatap temannya dengan jengah.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin menghabiskan ramyun nya namun dering teleponnya menginterupsi kegiatannya tersebut. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel nya Chanyeol tidak menunggu hitungan kedua untuk mengangkat nya, "Halo, selamat siang Profesor. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?", "Oh oh tidak, saya kebetulan sedang tidak sibuk sekarang", "Baiklah Profesor 15 menit lagi saya akan sampai disana." Chanyeol dengan segera menghabiskan ramyun nya.

Jongdae tahu siapa yang baru menelepon Chanyeol pastinya Profesor Lee, dosen pembimbing mereka yang sering meminta bantuan Chanyeol dalam berbagai penelitiannya. Sudah tidak heran lagi bagi Jongdae jika Profesor Lee sering meminta bantuan Chanyeol dikarenakan Chanyeol merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang cerdas dan bertindak cepat namun tepat saat dibutuhkan. Tidak heran juga jika saat Jongdae tengah sibuk berkutat dengan tugas-tugas nya dan Chanyeol hanya bersantai ria karena ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas tersebut dengan mudah.

"Maaf Kim Jongdae aku harus segera menemui Profesor Lee kau tahu kan alasannya ?" Chanyeol segera mengambil hoodie nya yang digantungnya di kursi. "Yak terus bagaimana cara aku pulang ?", "Aku ikut kau saja", protes Jongdae tidak terima. "Oh ayolah Kim Jongdae kau bukan anak kecil lagi atau pacarku kau cari cara sendiri untuk pulang dulu." Chanyeol sudah siap untuk pergi namun dicegat oleh Jongdae, "Tapi kau yang mengajak ku kesini, diluar sana juga masih hujan." "Jongdae kau bisa naik bus, aku minta maaf lain kali aku yang akan membayar makanan sebagai permintaan maafku, bye!" Akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongdae sendiri di kedai tersebut.

"Dasar kau Park Chanyeol." Jongdae kembali menghabiskan hidangan yang tadi mereka pesan dengan perasaan kesal.

Saat Jongdae ingin pulang ia berhenti di salah satu halte terdekat dan hanya bisa menatap pasrah hujan yang belum berhenti sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Ia juga merutuki dirinya yang tidak membawa payung dan hanya memakai jaket nya. Bukan salahnya juga untuk tidak membawa payung karena tadi ia pergi menggunakan mobil Chanyeol.

"Ah waee, kenapa hari ini begitu sial aku tidak membawa payung dan hujan terus-menerus turun ?" monolog Jongdae dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia terus berceloteh tentang betapa buruk harinya dan Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya di tengah hujan hingga tanpa sadar daritadi ada seorang perempuan yang menatapnya dengan aneh sekaligus kesal karena keributan Jongdae.

"Hei, kau ini ribut sekali. Dengan berceloteh seperti itu kau kira hujan bisa langsung berhenti huh ?" perempuan tersebut akhirnya membuka suara. Jongdae memperhatikan perempuan dihadapannya yang memakai setelan celana bahan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan kaos putih dengan tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris berwarna kuning yang tidak terlalu terlihat dengan jelas karena dibalut dengan blazer yang juga berwarna seperti celana panjangnya. Jongdae kini memperhatikan wajah perempuan tersebut, wajahnya tidak terlalu tirus dan tidak terlalu chubby, matanya berwarna coklat terang dengan single eyelid, Jongdae agak terkejut karena kebanyakan wanita di Korea akan memilih operasi plastik untuk mendapatkan double eyelid, rambut perempuan tersebut berwarna senada dan dicepol seadanya sehingga beberapa anak rambut nya terlihat berantakan di sekitar telinganya. "Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu ? Itu mengerikan." Pertanyaan perempuan tersebut mengejutkan Jongdae. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa memperhatikan perempuan tersebut dengan sangat detail, entahlah ada hal yang sangat familiar dari perempuan ini yang tidak diketahui nya. Ia tersenyum kecut saat perempuan tersebut bertanya seperti itu, ia teringat kepada perkataan nya kepada Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Huh, siapa yang memperhatikan mu ?" Jongdae bertanya balik dengan sedikt tergugup. "Tsk dasar pria." Perempuan tersebut kembali melihat Jongdae yang terlihat tidak suka dengan hujan yang terus-menerus turun.

"Kau tidak membawa payung ? Bagaimana bisa seceroboh itu padahal akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun." Tanya perempuan tersebut dengan sarkatis. Jongdae menjawab dengan malas, "Bukan salahku." "Ini pakailah dulu payung ku, aku kasihan melihat mu terus berharap hujan akan berhenti." Perempuan tersebut menyodorkan payung berwarna kuning dengan sebuah gambar beruang coklat di salah satu sisinya. Jongdae berpikir sejenak apakah ia akan memakai payung dengan penampilan seperti itu atau pulang kehujanan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan gengsi nya dan mengambil payung tersebut. "Tapi bagaimana kau pulang ?" tanya Jongdae ragu. "Tenanglah aku masih ada kerjaan di kantor, lagipula aku membawa mobil." Tunjuk perempuan tersebut ke arah kantor radio NCT. Jongdae hanya mengangguk, belum sempat ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan bertanya kapan harus mengembalikannya, perempuan tersebut sudah berlari menembus hujan dan menutup kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya karena di tangan satunya ia memegang segelas kopi yang dibeli nya di kedai yang baru saja di kunjungi Jongdae.

Tanpa sadar Jongdae tersenyum kecil menatap punggung perempuan tersebut yang menghilang di dalam gedung kantor radio NCT. Ia menatap payung yang saat ini digenggamnya lalu bergumam pelan. "Terima kasih Kang Seulgi."

Halo, aku new author di FFN. Sebelumnya aku hanya sebagai reader setia hehe. Give your review to my first story and should I continue this story ? Thank you


End file.
